Secrets
by Incubabe
Summary: Jen has something to tell her friends, is Dawson & Joey's engagement party the place to do it?


DAWSON'S CREEK FAN FICTION 

SECRETS.

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me; they belong to WB and Kevin Williamson.

Jen sidestepped through the door into Jack's bedroom, twirling as she went to show off her new evening dress. It was black, simple and elegant, a silver thread pattern at the hem. She stopped in front of the bed and looked down at Jack, hands on hips.

" Well?" she asked. Jack looked her up and down before putting his magazine on the bed and standing up.

" You look gorgeous. You always do, how do I look?" he asked, fiddling with the bowtie at his neck and looking in the mirror.

" Fine. Jack, you're wearing a tux. It's not like you could look bad, nobody looks bad in a tux! What time's Tobey picking us up?" 

" Any time now. Is _he _gonna be there?" he asked, watching Jen's face drop at his name. Her hands instinctively went to her abdomen, tears swelling at her eyes. She blinked them away angrily.

" I don't care if he is because I don't want anything to talk to him. Why would he be at the party anyway? Joey hates him,"

" Jen, you have to let him know. He has a right to know,"

" He had the right to sleep with me and leave. He does not have the right to know about my baby,"

" I hate Drue as much as you do but it is his baby as well," said Jack, holding Jen's hands in his own and pulling her next to him on the bed. She looked up at him, annoyed at herself for getting into this situation. She sniffed back more tears, not wanting to ever appear vulnerable, not even with Jack.

She thought back to a few weeks ago when she had told Grams. They had drank tea and nibbled at biscuits and then she had told her. Grams was not happy, preaching about marriage and God, Jen had got angry and left the room but the next day, Grams was still preaching and Jen packed her bags. Jack went with her; he couldn't leave her to face everything alone. He was her best friend. She needed him. He needed her. They found a relatively cheap rental house in the next town and were still living out of boxes but the house was nice and Jack's father had been kind enough to send them extra money for rent and food.

" When are you going to tell everyone? I mean it is exciting news. They'll want to know,"

" I know, but I'm only just coming to terms with it and tonight's not my night. I'll tell them soon, I promise,"

" Okay. Are you gonna be okay?"

" Look, let's just go to the party and celebrate. It'll be fine, he won't be there!" Jen smiled, wiping a stray curl away from her eye.

A horn beeped loudly outside and the two friends hugged briefly before excitedly running down the stairs and out of the house. Jack climbed into the front seat and kissed Tobey on the cheek as Jen smoothed her dress down in the back seat. She leaned forward and kissed Tobey as well before they all sped off towards Capeside, listening to music and talking about how exciting everything was going to be this year.

The car pulled into the car park and the three friends walked down the street towards "Leery's", the party venue. They could see the lights and people already, Tobey and Jack walked hand in hand but Jen didn't really mind being the fifth wheel tonight. She needed them both to take care of her. A huge sign hung above the entrance door, expertly painted in a variety of colours: "CONGRATULATIONS JOEY AND DAWSON". Jen took a deep breath and walked into the restaurant, Dawson's parents were behind the bar making sure everybody had enough to drink, Bessy was sitting at a table with Alexander on her knee, Pacey was drinking alone while the happy couple were walking from guest to guest to show off Joey's ring. Jen walked over and sat down next to Pacey, ordering lemonade from Gail.

" Jen Lindley drinking lemonade? What is wrong with the world?" sighed Pacey. Seeing Jen had cheered him up, he had missed her most on his travels. 

" Just taking a break, Pace," she smiled, "Have you seen Drue anywhere? I've gotta tell him something,"

" I've seen him somewhere. God knows why he's here; Joey hates him. I think him and Dawson are buddies or something,"

Jack and Tobey walked over to join them; Pacey seemed to liven up with more people around him. He'd had it tough since coming back from the Caribbean, everything had changed, everyone was at college or just finishing. He hadn't intended on staying away from Capeside for three years, it just happened.

" I need the bathroom," announced Jen getting up to leave.

" Are you okay?" asked Jack, concernedly. Tobey frowned, as did Pacey. Jen scowled at Jack for making them curious.

" What's going on?" asked Pacey, looking up at Jen. She sighed and sat down again. Jack gave her an apologetic smile but she ignored it.

" I was gonna leave it for a while but if you can keep a secret?"

" Of course!" beamed Pacey, thinking back to the days when the two of them shared secrets and made out on Dawson's bed. It made him smile, the good old days!

At that moment, Drue Valentine walked through the front door of the restaurant. He walked around the room with that same arrogant air and headed for Joey and Dawson who were busy talking to Bessy. Jen excused herself and caught up with him.

" Jen, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company? Or am I being eyeballed for another night of passion?" he laughed.

" Highly doubtful, Drue. Just something I thought you should know. Due to the horrors of human nature, you're going to be a father!" said Jen, before turning around to walk back to Pacey and Jack.

The three men watched from their table as Drue grabbed Jen's arm and swung her back around to face him. Jack was almost out of his chair but Tobey stopped him, telling him that they needed to sort it out on their own time. Pacey turned to Jack and asked him what was going on.

" Drue and Jen have got a lot to argue about," said Jack, still watching them intently. Pacey frowned, he was confused but knew better than to step in Jen's way during a fight.

Joey and Dawson eventually found their way through the crowds to reach their friends. They sat down next to Jack and asked him what was going on with Jen and Drue.

" Nothing. She'll be back over in a second. Anyway, congratulations! Let me see the ring!" said Jack. Joey gave Jack her hand as he admired her white gold engagement ring. "It's beautiful. You must be so happy!"

" Yeah. We are. Hey Pace, haven't seen you in a while!" said Joey. Pacey looked up at Joey and Dawson and smiled.

"I've been hiding! You two look so amazing. Always knew you'd end up back together!" he smiled, despite the fact that it hurt his face. He hadn't been in love with Joey for a long time now but it still hurt that she had picked Dawson over him in the end. He was so glad when Jen came walking over, leaving an incredibly pale Drue leaning against the wall.

" What the hell's going on with Drue?" asked Pacey as she sat down next to him. Jen shook her head and leaned over to hug Joey.

" Jen…it's about time you came clean," said Jack. Her five friends looked up at her and she suddenly felt ready. It was time to tell them, Jack had been right all along.

" Okay, I'm having a baby!" she smiled. Jack grinned at her and grabbed her hand across the table, squeezing it tightly. Jen was bombarded with a hundred questions as she sat and sipped her lemonade.

The night flew by, Joey and Dawson gave their speeches, Jack and Tobey seemed the most loving couple in the room and by the end of the night, everyone was ready to go home. Pacey and Jen stood outside, waiting by Tobey's car. Jen was looking up at the stars and smiling, glad that her secret was finally out and that her friends hadn't thought any less of her. Pacey was looking intently at Jen's face; she looked down and faced him.

" What are you doing?" she laughed, taking one of his hands casually.

" Nothing. It's just that these past few years while I've been away, I thought I'd go crazy over Joey and Dawson but I didn't care. I realised that I cared more about you. Tonight, I haven't been able to stop looking at you and thinking about that time…"

Jen laughed nervously as Pacey pulled her closer. She was standing in his arms, looking around for Jack and Tobey when he kissed her. She pulled away, blushing.

" What about when the baby's born. You don't want to be a dad, Pace. You're too young!" she babbled but Pacey just kissed her again and all of Jen's worries flew away.


End file.
